


Shortcake~

by Dongus57



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Alternate Universe - Opposite Day, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Tord and Matt are in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongus57/pseuds/Dongus57
Summary: .:🍋:.+First uploaded September 9, 2018-Last updated: September 9, 2018=Imported to AO3: December 19, 2018Tord was silent the majority of the game, which worries the ginger beside him a lot.





	1. Chapter 1

Matt and Tord were playing cards against Tom and Edd. They were close in score and focusing all there energy in beating the other team. Well, kinda. In all honesty, it was a rather calm game, all of them sitting down.

Tom was trying to make it more interesting and fun by being an announcer for every move they made which had long gotten on Edd's and Matt's nerves. Tord was silent the majority of the game, which worries the ginger beside him a lot.

Nevertheless, Tom and Edd won, which angered Matt and slightly disappointed Tord. But they both played it off like good sports, shaking the others' hands respectfully. Then they saw the time.

"10:30 PM," Matt pointed out before making his way up the stairs. "We should head upstairs and relax before bed." The other three nodded, going to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Tord waited til everyone was done with theirs, then he went into the bathroom by himself.

The ginger seemed to be becoming more irritated for no reason except for the fact that he was worried. Tord hadn't spoken all day, hardly any noise. It was like he was trying to be invisible.

Tord joined Matt in his room when he was done and closed the door before undressing. He was turned away from the ginger while he was changing into pajamas, still a little uncomfortable with Matt there. The taller male was sat on the bed, holding a book, ready for Tord to join him.

The silence in the room was becoming unusually thicker, like their whole relationship was more tense than it had been they had started dating.

The shorter man climbed up onto the bed and sat down on Matt's lap, back to him as he leaned onto him cautiously. This is what they did every night before they went to sleep; lay comfortably with each other while they read a book.

Usually, the ginger would be able to focus, as would the shy boy, but neither of them seemed to be in the mood to read. Matt had a gazillion questions running through his mind, while Tord seemed to be rather uncomfortable, warmer than usual too.

"Shortcake," Matt started quietly, causing the smaller to look up at him from where he sat, a worried look in both of their gazes, "is something wrong?"

Tord shook his head, a blush beginning to form on his cheeks. "N-no. I've just... b-been thinking about s-something." Matt cocked his head as though he were asking _'what about?'_ The smaller's blush became heavier as he look down again, looking at the book relaxing in the other's hand. "U-um... a strong e-emotion has been going-going on and off wi-with me all day. It's l-like it wants me to do something. I-I feel anticipation and excite-excitement, but I don't-"

"You're feeling aroused," Matt concluded in a whisper, a smirk on his lips. Tord's face erupted in red.

"N-no! I d-don't think- ngh~" His panicked reply was interrupted by Matt's hand at his clothed member. The shorter hadn't realized that his hand had been traveling in that direction. Tord put a hand to his mouth in complete embarrassment.

"You could've just said something instead being so quiet today," Matt whispered, his head traveling to the shorter's ear and nibbling on the earlobe, causing Tord to give a quiet, shaky groan. Matt's hand began to gently rub the other's member through his pajama pants, Tord covering his mouth tightly.

His boxer's seemed to get smaller as Matt continued stroking him. The ginger slid his hand underneath the hem of the pants and boxers and gently grabbed Tord's member. The short boy shifted a bit, sweating a little and looking away, feeling flustered. "Hm~"

"C'mon, Shortcake. I want to hear your beautiful voice just a little~" His hand began moving on Tord's hardening member as Tord uncovered his mouth and bit his lip. He gripped the sleeve of Matt's hoodie and closed his eyes humming in pleasure.

The ginger's hand quickened all of a sudden, causing Tord to squeak before quietly moaning. "There you go~"

"Mm~ Matt~" Tord moaned sweetly, staying quiet. Matt seemed to like him moaning his name, his hand gradually going even faster. The shorter panted and sweat in exhilaration, small moans escaping him as he bucked his hips. He spread his legs farther for better access. 

He bit his lip again, one hand gripping the other's purple sleeve and the other hand going down to put his hand on top of Matt's over the clothing as precum escaped his member, feeling the movement Matt was making while he gave him a handjob.

"I-I love you- mm~ so much, M-Matt," Tord moaned, meaning every word of it. "God, I've never- ngh~ never felt this... ah~ in my entire life." He opened his eyes and leaned upward to kiss the ginger, still bucking his hips and getting a hand job.

"I love you too, Shortcake," Matt said in between kissing. He slipped his tongue in Tord's mouth and tasted him, causing the smaller boy to moan again, a tad bit louder.

Matt could tell he was getting closer by the way Tord's face scrunched and how his voice was becoming more high pitched with each stroke. Tord slid down a little, done kissing for now, while he moaned again. His breathing was getting heavier and sweat dripped down his forehead, drool sliding down his chin. His eyes are closed again, head turned upward and mouth open slightly while his teeth clenched, eyebrows turned upwards in pleasure.

Matt leaned down to his neck and bit down, Tord letting out a final slightly loud noise as he came in his pants and on Matt's hand. He breathed heavily, coming down from his high as he opened his glazed eyes at the ginger.

"Feel better?" Matt asked, pulling his hand out from Tord's pants. Tord nodded, with a smile, trying to calm his breaths down as he leaned on Matt heavily, feeling tired. The ginger licked his hand clean before laying down and pulling Tord above him, resting his head on his chest for comfort.

Tord combed his fingers through the other's ginger hair as they both began to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +First uploaded September 16, 2018  
> -Last updated: September 16, 2018  
> =Imported to AO3: December 19, 2018

Tord woke up to the alarm clock going off at 8 AM. He grumbled, swinging his arm around to try and hit alarm's off button, feeling rather tired from last night's events. Little did he know he'd be even more tired in only another hour. His finger finally found the button after Matt blinked his eyes open, glazed with tiredness.

"Sorry," Tord said quietly, sliding down to sit in Matt's lap again. "I couldn't turn the alarm off fast enough." The shorter yawned and leaned against Matt comfortably.

"It's okay, Shortcake," the ginger replied, his voice tired. He lifted Tord slightly to cross his legs underneath him before setting him back down. "We needed to get up anyway. We didn't get any reading done last night." Tord nodded, rubbing his eyes to get the exhaustion out of them.

The smaller shifted slightly to grab the book, not knowing he had accidentally rubbed up against Matt's member. The ginger was wide awake now out of surprise, quick to relax again. Tord turned back around, doing the same thing.

The ginger's breath hitched quietly, but he didn't say a word, a pit in his stomach. He knew what it was, but figured Tord had had enough from last night. So he tried to relax, not having the heart to tell Tord he was sitting too far up his legs.

Tord opened up the book to the page they had been on and took the bookmark out, setting it on the side table. More shifting. Then he settled down and leaned backwards into Matt, who was nonchalantly holding a hand over his mouth, a red blush across his cheeks.

Tord began reading the story calmly, feeling comfortable, while Matt couldn't concentrate and wanted nothing more than to fuck the one in front of him. The ginger knew that he couldn't do that, however, thinking that the shorter male would be far too uncomfortable with that.

What the ginger didn't know was that Tord was craving something more with him, something he hadn't gotten last night. But he thought that Matt would refuse. So he played it off like he didn't want anything else, so that he wouldn't freak Matt out or make them uncomfortable with each other. Yet he still didn't have a clue about what his shifting was doing.

After about ten minutes of reading, Tord sat up and stretched, again hitting Matt's member. This time, he felt something underneath, looking behind him to see the ginger trying his hardest to stay silent, his cheeks bright red. The shorter turned back around and wondered what he was sitting on. Then he moved his ass again, purposefully trying to figure it out.

Matt's hands gripped his hips, quietly moaning. "Well, you've been rather horny, huh?" he asked breathily, resting his chin on the other's shoulder. Tord blushed heavily, having finally figured out what he was sitting on. Before he had the chance to answer, the ginger ground upward into Tord, causing them both to moan, the shorter a small bit louder.

"Oh~" he moaned. He nodded his head hastily, his face being turned toward Matt gently. They pressed their lips together, lust in their kiss, the ginger humping Tord at a steady pace.

After a moment, the shorter turned his body toward the ginger, continuing their heated make-out. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck and locked ankles around his back. The ginger breathed out in pleasure, content with what they were doing. As was Tord.

Tord hummed as well, breaking away from Matt and breathing heavily. The taller took off the submissive's red sweater, who covered himself up, embarrassed. The ginger rolled to be on top of the shorter, looking down at the other. "Don't cover your beautiful body, Shortcake~" Matt huskily requested. Tord swallowed and did as he was asked, immediately being enveloped.

The ginger bit down on his collar bone, causing the shorter to moan. Each bite was met with a wanting moan, and both men advancing toward their goal. Before they knew it, they were both completely naked and lubed up, Matt about to enter Tord.

"You sure you want me to do this, Shortcake?" the ginger asked, feeling hesitant about this.

"M-Matt~ please," Tord quietly moaned, urging the ginger to go in, a lustful look in his silver eyes. Matt nodded and slowly pushed in, hearing the other shakily groan in pain. Once he was all the way in, he stayed in place for a few minutes, letting Tord get used to the feeling. It was rather hard, however, feeling the need to move for a long time.

Finally, Tord nodded, so Matt slowly moved out then back in, causing the submissive to moan quietly, biting his lip. The ginger continued thrusting at a steady pace, moaning a little himself.

"Matt~ p-please... faster~" Tord's eyes rolled into the back of his head once the dominant obliged, rapidly increasing his speed, too caught up in the pleasure. He moaned loudly, feeling overwhelmed. Tord suddenly came, not knowing he had needed to. But damn did it feel good.

Matt continued thrusting quickly, gaining speed until he was pounding into the smaller male, Tord moaning loudly in pleasure.

"I'm- I'm so close- ah~ Shortcake~" the ginger exclaimed, feeling it. Tord nodded, this time knowing he was close. Then Matt came inside of him, causing the other to moan even louder and cum right after.

The ginger road out their highs, both breathing heavily. They ended with a steamy make-out session, unable to control what they did. Then they finally separated, urges taken care of.

Matt pulled out and plopped next to Tord, weakly gripping his lover's hand. "I love you," he sleepily said, eyes full of love slowly closing in exhaustion as his breathing began to steady slowly. Tord sat up slowly and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, too, Matty," he replied, pulling a blanket over them as they fell back asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
